Apuesta
by Sun Crow
Summary: [Latín Hetalia] La Copa América 2015 se celebra en Chile. Martín y Manuel no pueden evitar dar su opinión respecto al ganador de la final y hacer una apuesta respecto al tema. Manuel esta convencidísimo de que ganara; Martín sabe que ganara sí o sí. /Fic de 2 capítulos. El antes y después de la final. [ArgChi&ChiArg] -Art cover: askmanu.tumblr
1. Apuesta

Buenas! Aquí Taiyou al habla.

Este fic (mi primero con esta cuenta pero no el primero de la pareja) nació debido al hecho de que no pude encontrar ningún fic sobre la final de la Copa América de este año, una final totalmente argchi/chiarg. Es solo un desvarío de mi cabeza al imaginar lo que los dos finalistas dirían al enterarse de los resultados, por lo que simplemente es un fic ligero, de esos que no te quitan el sueño.

Aun estoy segura si el resultado de la apuesta terminara con resultados sexuales o no, por lo que espero que ustedes me lo digan. De todas formas se quedara en M por si las dudas.

Sin mas que decir y agregando que los personas de José Manuel y Martín no me pertenecen, procedamos con esta corta historia.

* * *

Beta reader: Nadie. Proceda con cuidado en su lectura.

Advertencia: Manuel/Martín hablando en español semi neutro; dulzura del cono sur de América(?)

* * *

–Obvio que Chile gana.

–Seguro que vos te diste en la cabeza. ¿De verdad crees que Argentina va a perder? Solo mira lo que le hicimos a Paraguay. Pobre de Dani que tuvo que enfrentarse a mi groso equipo.

–Jugaron como las weas. No hicieron nada. Y Paraguay estaba cansado del último partido contra Brasil.

– Aun _jugando como las weás_ como vos de –

– _Weas_ , no _weás_ –Le corrigió enseguida. Si lo iba a imitar que fuera bien.

–Bueno, bueno. Aun jugando como las _weas_ como vos dices, ganamos 6-1. Admítelo Manuel, te vamos a re partir el orto el sábado.

Llevaban teniendo aquella discusión desde la noche del martes, luego de ver como Argentina anotaba 6 goles en la portería de Paraguay y, con eso, se dirigían a la final de la Copa América 2015. Una final que iba a disputar contra Chile, el país sede de ese año. El tema nacía cada que tenían la ocasión y, ahora que estaban sentados en el sillón viendo la televisión, no se hizo esperar.

Manuel no lograba concebir un final donde el, teniendo todo lo que tenía en ese momento (bue equipo, país sede y localidad jugando en el estadio Nacional), terminara perdiendo contra el rubio teñido que era su compañero argentino; En cambio, Martín estaba convencidísimos de que, al igual como ya lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado, su albiceleste iba a llegar a la cima sin el menor esfuerzo. Tenían a Messi, a Di María y la protección de Maradona de su lado. Argentina iba a ser campeón sí o sí.

–Weón, te apuesto que ganamos. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que a quien le vuelan la raja es a tu equipo. Y va a ser MI equipo quien lo haga.

–Pues yo te apuesto que terminaras llorando mientras yo me voy a la calle a celebrar la victoria de MI equipo.

–Dale po. ¿Qué apuestas? Yo te apuesto una invitada a comer al lugar que tú quieras.

–Pero que aburrido que sos, Manu. –exclamo poniendo los ojos en blanco un segundo. –Esas apuestas están al mismo nivel que un adolecente con trabajo.

–¿Entonces qué propones? Dudo que se te ocurra nada mejor a eso.

–Pues vieras que si se me ocurre algo mejor.

El rubio sonrío y Manuel supo enseguida que lo único que estaba pasando por esa mente trasandina eran puras estupideces del tamaño de los glaciares que se podían ver en la Antártida. No le tenía confianza a las ideas de Martín ya que siempre terminaban mal para él, por lo que enseguida frunció el entre cejo haciéndose a la idea de escucharle. Fuera lo que fuera que propusiera no iba a poder negarse, porque si lo hacía era casi extenderle una invitación al rubio para que le llamara niña, miedoso o marica, y eso, precisamente eso, José Manuel no era.

–Habla luego, weón –se exaspero por todo el tiempo que le estaban haciendo esperar.

–Che, no te desesperes, flaco. –Martín río y si no fuera porque ya estaba enojado, Manuel se hubiera deleitado con esa risa que en secreto amaba. –De acuerdo, mi propuesta es: quien pierda el sábado debe escuchar las órdenes del otro durante 24 horas a partir del término de la ceremonia de premiación.

Ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de aparentar sorpresa por esas palabras, simplemente se quedó ahí observando a su compañero con una ceja levantada y unos ojos que claramente dudaban de la existencia de neuronas en el cerebro de Martín.

–Ya…y después soy yo el que tiene ideas de adolescente.

–¿Qué no te gusto mi grosa idea?

–Tu wea de idea está al mismo nivel que las de un cabro chico de básica. No sé en qué se diferencia a la mía. De hecho, encuentro que la mía es mejor. Al menos incluye una parte en la que me sale gratis comer.

–Con la mía también podrías comer gratis. Claro, si es resulta el milagro de que ganes.

Manuel soltó un bufido que Martín no logro entender si era porque estaba confiado de ganar aquella apuesta o simplemente porque no se le ocurría que decir. Suponía que eran ambas.

–Andá, mi flaco. –Martín sonrío nuevamente con los ojos entrecerrados, seguro de sus palabras. –¿A qué le tienes miedo? Vos mismo dices que es idea de pibe, por lo que no debería siquiera complicarte el hecho de perder. Es más, si ganas me tendrás a tu merced por 24 horas. ¿No te suena tentador?

–Me suene más tentador que te fueras a tu casa. ¿No te echan de menos allá?

Resultaba que por la grandiosa Copa América (grandiosa porque se celebraba en Chile ese año), la mayoría de sus hermanos americanos se encontraban en su país haciéndole compañía a sus selecciones. Manuel sabía que iba a tener que dárselas de buen anfitrión y recibir a todos con los brazos abiertos, pero sus hermanos eran educados y todos optaron por reservar habitaciones de hotel, por lo que su casa se había librado de ser un hostal donde el espacio escasearía. El chileno se había salvado de todo ello…excepto de Martín. El rubio por su parte siquiera había hecho el intento de conseguirse un hotel. No, él simplemente llego con sus maletas y entro a su hogar como Pedro por su casa, dejando las maletas en donde ya sabía dónde y se lanzó sobre la cama de Manuel invitándole a hacerle compañía, argumentando que el viaje lo había agotado. En un comienzo intento de todo para que Martín le devolviera su amada soledad, pero al cabo de unos días se cansó de ello y ahora hasta se sentaban juntos a ver _La Jueza_ en la televisión luego de almorzar.

–Vamos, Manuel. –regresó a insistir eludiendo el intento de insulto del castaño. –Seguro y resulta más divertido de lo que crees.

–No.

–No seas nena y acepta. Si no lo haces me convencerás de que eres un miedoso.

Y ahí estaban las palabras que Manuel sabía que iban a ser dichas y que lo iban a terminar atando a ese estúpida idea de apuesta. El chileno maldijo al idiota que hubiera comenzado con aquello de las puestas, luego recordó que era él y se putio hasta que se le acabaron los insultos.

–Dale, Manu. Dale, dale, dale.

–Ya, weón. ¡Ya! –se exaspero en el momento en que el rubio de comenzaba a jalar de la manga de la sudadera. –Pero más te vale que me hagas caso por 24 horas desde que termine la wea o no te voy a comprar ni una wea más que me digas.

–Dale. Lo mismo va para vos, flaco. Espero que seas un hombre de palabras.

Y con una sonrisa ganadora de Martín y una mueca de fastidio de Manuel, ambos se dieron de la mano sellando la apuesta.

Manuel no tenía miedo, pues sabía que iba a ganar. Tenía la localidad, el mejor equipo y jugaba en casa; Martín estaba confiado, contaba con Messi, Di María y la protección de Maradona. Ganaba sí o sí.

–Les vamo' a volar la raja.

–Les vamos a partir el orto.

* * *

Groso/a: Palabra argentina que proviene del italiano _grosso_ (grade). Puede significar genial, excelente, maravilloso, etc.

Jugaron como las weas: Jugaron horrible/muy mal/espantoso/otros sinónimos

Jugaron como las weás: Jugaron con las cosas/objetos/algo (¿notan la diferencia? Manuel si, el resto del mundo no)

Cabro chico: Niño pequeño (Chile)

Pibe: Niño pequeño (Argentina)

Básica: Como se le llama a la primaria en Chile y quién sabe en dónde mas.

Alguna otra palabra que no conozcan, vayan a google por favor.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Ya saben, si quieren que la continuación llegue (porque puede que no les gusta y no subo nada más lol) y sea super zukulenta con +18 argchi/chiarg, dejen un review dejando su opinión. También comenten si quieren que sea argchi o chiarg dependiendo del resultado (like Chile gana Manu seme) o si quienes argchi independiente del resultado.

Por favor opinen o no sabre nunca lo que quieren~

Entonces, aclarado esto: Nos vemos hasta después del partido del sábado!


	2. Pago -ChiArg ver-

Buenas~! Taiyou al habla de nuevo.

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y sobre todo a los que dejaron sus review.

Tengo una importante cosa que decir antes de comenzar el fic. Leyendo los review note que varias personas preferían Argchi, pero también estaban los que querían Chiarg, por lo que opte por escribir sobre ambos finales para dejar a todos contentos.

Hoy dejare la continuación Chiarg (porque Chile gana por lo que él va primero) y mañana público al Argchi. Así que a las Argchi fan, no desesperen, su continuación se está escribiendo. Ambas serán _moderadamente distintas_ , por lo que no se crean que simplemente voy a pescar este fic y cambiare los nombres para que calce con el Argchi.

Bueno, aclarado eso y agregando que los personajes de José Manuel y Martín no me pertenecen, espero que les guste el final Chiarg!

* * *

Beta reader: Ninguno. Proceda con cuidado en su lectura.

Alerta: Capitulo extremadamente largo; uso de modismos (una persona me dijo que estaba muy neutra para escribir, por lo que ahora si son re argentinos y arto chilenos los dos); sexo.

Also, el estúpido formato de FF no me lee los doble espacio, por lo que se ve todo apelmazado y junto. Lo siento por ello.

* * *

Llevaba gritando aproximadamente dos horas. Tenía la garganta desgarrada, pero aquello poco y nada le importaba. Estaba ahí, a centímetros de la vendita copa que su selección acababa de ganar, y hasta tuvo la posibilidad de tocarla y alzarla por unos momentos (privilegios de _ser quien era_ ). Los jugadores habían sido invitados a La Moneda para poder celebrar el triunfo de su país por sobre el de Argentina y él, como buen representante de la nación tenía, _debía_ , estas ahí junto a todos los chicos que ahora se unían a él en un estridente _C-H-I_ mientras se asomaban por los balcones de la casa de gobierno.

La celebración no acabo ahí. No, eso nunca. Luego de cumplir con el protocolo que se obligaba seguir al estar frente a la presidenta, de terminar desordenar todo pues descubrieron que el protocolo poco importaba y de ondear la bandera para que todas las personas pudieran verla en todo su esplendor, la fiesta continúo en las calles. Manuel era representante de la nación, sí, pero como tal su sangre le gritaba que debía estar entre toda su gente coreando canciones de estadio y _tirándose_ uno que otro pasito cueca.

Bebió, obviamente. No era que fuera alcohólico, pero no pudo abstenerse de tomar todo lo líquido que se le cruzara, compartiendo _pisco puritano_ con uno de sus amados chilenos de la misma botella. No se conocían, pero no importaba, el disfrutar en compañía con todos era una emoción mucho más grande que la típica timidez y reservación chilena.

No supo cuándo y tenía sus dudas de cómo, pero de alguna forma fue capaz de llegar a su hogar a eso de las 6 de la mañana. Se desabrocho el pantalón y lo dejo en el suelo junto a todo lo que hubiera en sus bolsillos, su chaqueta y sudadera fueron a bolar a alguna parte de la habitación. Estaba tan borracho que siquiera recordaba que hacía un frío de mierda a esa hora y por eso tenía tantas capas de ropa encima. Eso sí, el chileno tuvo el cuidado de dejar su camiseta de la selección bien doblada sobre una silla que se había robado del comedor hace mucho tiempo atrás.

–Le ganamo' a Argentina. –se río entre dientes mientras buscaba una polera para dormir pues notó que hacía frío. –Seguro que el fleto culaio' debe estar con depre.

Ese día no se había visto con el argentino desde la mañana pues, con la tensión del partido no se querían ni ver las caras ya que enseguida llegaban las bromas al respecto de quien ganarían, y de parte de Martín siempre estaba el momento de recordar la apuesta que él iba a ganar.

–Debería llamarlo y decirle que me debe la wea de apuesta.

Ya estaba acostado cuando se plantío aquella idea, por lo que tuvo que estirar el cuerpo fuera de la cama para alcanzar sus pantalones y comenzar a tantear los bolsillos del mismo hasta dar con su teléfono celular. Se había el número de Martín de memoria (no porque quisiera, por supuesto), pero en cuanto comenzó a teclear los primero dígitos sus parpados pesaron tanto que se cerraron al instante, mientras que el teléfono caía a un costado de la cama gracias a que su brazo perdió la fuerza para sostenerlo.

Soltó un quejido mientras encorvaba el cuerpo buscando calor, a la par que levantaba las cubiertas de la cama para que le cubrieran todo lo que fuera piel. Estaba muerto de frío y aquello le impedía dormir, algo que realmente necesitaba pues tenía un dolor de cabeza que le hacía pensar tenía un hacha enterrada en medio del cerebro.

–Conchetumadre que hace frío. –le hablo a la nada mientras asomaba la cabeza por sobre las mantas.

En su pequeño estado de conciencia descubrió con fastidio que la causa de su congelamiento extremo (no, obvio que no exageraba) era la condenada ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba abierta de par en par. Cuando salió al estadio a eso de las tres de la tarde el día anterior, seguramente olvido por completo su existencia y no la cerro. Pues bueno, ahora la muy maldita se hacía notar gracias al viento congelado que entraba a través de ella.

Con pereza puso un pie fuera de la cama y luego otro, sentándose en el borde de la cama para levantarse, pero ahí se quedó. Estaba cansado, aun con alcohol en la sangre y un dolor de cabeza que le estaba partiendo el cráneo. Suspiro con pesadez buscando energías para poder cerrar la condenada ventana y seguir durmiendo un poco más.

En cuanto llego junto a la ventana, antes de cumplir su cometido y evitar que el viento le siguiera poniendo la piel de gallina, aprovecho de observar al cielo, apreciando las nubes color gris claro que estaban sobre él, tan cerca que esta imaginaba poder tocarlas si se subiera a un edificio moderadamente alto.

–Ojala' llueva. –dijo casi como una súplica. –Si no, mañana no voy a poder salir en el auto.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado por la idea y termino por cerrar la ventana, encaminándose casi de puntitas a la cama pues hasta el suelo estaba frio. En cuanto volvió a colarse entre las mantas con rapidez escucho algo caer el suelo. Curioso se acercó al borde de la cama y encontró a su pobre celular tirado en el piso, estiro la mano para alcanzarlo y luego cubrirse con las mantas de la cama con él entre los dedos. Apretó el botón para desbloquear la pantalla aprovechando de ver la hora: 2:34 de la tarde.

–¡Chucha que e' tarde!

Primeramente se exalto al ver la hora, pero luego recordó que era pleno domingo y no tenía nada que hacer. Entonces regreso a respirar y desbloqueo el teléfono, notando que este estaba en la pantalla para marcar algún número. Identifico enseguida que los cuatro dígitos que estaban escritos en la pantalla correspondían al inicio del número de Martín (pero repite, no se los sabe porque quiera). Una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó en sus labios y, envalentonado por la victoria de su equipo, termino de marcar los números faltantes y apretó llamar, logrando que enseguida saliera el nombre del argentino en la pantalla diciendo que era un contacto guardado en la memoria del teléfono.

–¿Hola?

La voz de Matín se demoró no más de tres segundos en aparecer y Manuel enseguida soltó una sonrisa más grande, a sabiendas de que nadie le veía.

–¿Qué pasa po Martuco? –le hablo con energía en la voz, más se le notaba que estaba despertando. –¿Cómo va tu día? ¿Ya te hai toma'o alguna copita de mate? Ah, no, espera. Verdad que a ustedes les da pa' mate normal no ma'

Manuel se río con ganas. No era aquella risa tímida que le daba vergüenza que saliera, sino que era esa forma efusiva y molestosa que usaba cuando estaba ganando y lo sabía, y lo disfrutaba.

–¿Solo para eso llamás, Manuel?

–Uy que estai delica'o. Ni que hubierai perdi'o una final o algo así

Y regreso a reírse. Tal como había identificado antes de levantarse a cerrar la ventana, aún tenía alcohol en la sangre y, con este, se sentía la persona más poderosa del universo. Bueno, al menos el más poderoso de América.

–Che deja de joder un poco, boludo. –escucho como la voz del rubio se volvía sería. –Solo ganaste. Siquiera ganaste, solo metiste un par de penales y ya. No te creas tanto, chilenito.

–Shiii~, parece que a vo' te llego el penal de Higuain en la cabeza que se te olvido todo. Para tu información, Chile fue mucho más que Argentina en todo el partido. ¿O querí que te recuerde quien se arratono en su arco para que no llegáramos y nos cansáramos para ustedes poder mandar al Messi a atacar? Porque mira que te lo puedo decir sin problema, porque yo si vi el partido po.

–Dejá de joder, Manuel

–No po, no dejo na' de _joder._ No es mi culpa que seai un pica'o. Adema', si tengo algo que agregar, es que, tal como tu decí, nosotros metimos penales. Pero al menos los metimo' po, no como otros weones que mandaron la pelota a dar la vuelta al mundo.

No entendió como, pero de alguna forma aquella llamada de diversión se había tornado en una pelea y Manuel hasta se sentó en la cama para poder adoptar un figura erguida y segura de sus palabras de ganador. Porque sí, aunque el argentino le quisiera bajar el perfil, ahora él era el mejor de América.

–Manuel me estas rompiendo las pelota, sabés –termino diciendo el rubio. –Si llamaste solo para joder entonces te voy a cortar.

–Puta weón, pareci mina con la regla. –Exclamo al instante. –Y no, weón. No te llamo solo para recordarte que soy mejor que tú.

–¿Entonces qué queres?

–Te llamaba, con _toda la buena onda del mundo_ para recordarte que nosotro' tenemo' una apuesta. Así que-

Pero Manuel no fue capaz de terminar de hablar pues enseguida le interrumpió el sonido del teléfono que indicaba que a su interlocutor bien poco le importaba que tenía para decirle y por ello le había cortado la llamada.

–¡Puta el weón picao' por la chucha! –Grito exasperado por la actitud infantil del trasandino, arrogando el teléfono contra las mantas de la cama con enojo.

No era como que esa fuera la primera vez que les pasaba aquello, ya que siempre que había partido entre Chile y Argentina al otro día evitaban verse pues uno le recordaba la derrota al otro (tristemente para Manuel, el que casi siempre sufría por la derrota era él). Pero aun teniendo antecedentes pasados, le seguía hirviendo la sangre la actitud de niño pequeño que tenía el argentino ante su victoria. Vamos, que él nunca ganaba y, ahora que lo había hecho, esperaba un poco de aprecio.

–Que se vayan a la mierda él y todos los weones picao'.

Concluyo para luego volver a taparse con las mantas de la cama, priorizando que las frazadas le llegaran hasta las orejas porque, aunque ahora no lo tuviera, sabía qué hacía frío.

Cuando volvió a despertar ya era las seis de la tarde y una liviana llovizna caía y golpeaba con suavidad su ventana. Manuel se preparó un delicioso té para pasar el frío y la caña (ni de broma iba a pensar en ir a comprar cebiche a esa hora), también se hizo un pan con palta para seguir celebrando, a su manera, el triunfo de su selección. El resto de su domingo transcurrió con total tranquilidad.

Martín en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza…bueno, tal vez un par de veces en las que dejaba salir una grosería que resultaba recordarle al rubio. Pero no fue hasta que el jueves llego que se planteó el hecho de que tal vez algo le había ocurrido a su vecino. Lo normal era que en cuanto pelearan, independiente de quien era la culpa, Martín no se demoraba más de día y medio en llamar al chileno hablándole como si nada hubiera pasado o bien pidiendo las respectivas disculpas por su estupidez.

Se mordió el labio inferior imaginando que estaba pasando por la mente de Martín, esperando que no fuera ninguna estupidez que luego el tuviera que lamentar. Pero no, aquello no le estaba funcionando pues no llegaba a ninguna idea que le agradara y, al mantenerse tan centrado en el rubio, estaba descuidando el trabajo y su jefa le iba a llamar la atención.

Para cuando su trabajo concluyo por ese día, no había dejado de pensar en Martín ni un condenado segundo, obligándole a sacar suspiros a cada momento y con ello teniendo que aguantar las bromas de sus compañeros respecto a un supuesto enamoramiento.

Saco el teléfono de su bolsillo en canto se subió al auto para irse a casa, marco rápidamente los números que estaban por defecto en su cabeza y solo tuvo que esperar un segundo para que le contestaran.

–Hola.

–Hola po. –Martín no sonaba para nada feliz de hablarle y Manuel tuvo que fingir que él tampoco.

–¿Qué ocurre, Manuel?

–Ah sí, yo estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar ¿Qué tal tú?

Era como si toda la paz que tuvo en esos días se hubiera ido a la punta del cerro y ahora solo quedara el enojo contra Martín quien, para su asombro, siquiera era capaz de hablarle con el mismo tono de voz que el recordaba usaba el rubio cuando decía su nombre.

–En serio, Manuel ¿Qué queres?

–¿Teni tiempo para que nos juntemos? –lanzo aquello sin pensarlo. Solo lo dijo y ya.

–…No. Estoy ocupado.

–No me mintai, Martín. No estai ocupa'o

–¿Y vos como sabés, si se puede saber?

-Porque te conozco. –Y porque había notado la pausa antes de contestarle, esa que hace siempre que se está inventando algo. –Solo ven a mi casa ¿querí?

–Veré si pue-

–Te voy a esperar, weón. –interrumpió con descaro. –Y más te vale que aparescai o yo mismo voy a ir a tu casa a sacarte la chucha.

Y esta vez fue Manuel quien se dio el gusto de cortar antes de que el argentino se pensara alguna excusa para responder. Tiro el teléfono sobre el asiento del copiloto y luego soltar un hondo suspiro cansado hizo andar el motor del auto y se encamino en a su hogar, sin estar seguro si lo primero que haría al llegar seria comer o pegarle a lo primero que le recordara a Martín.

Tuvo que armarse de paciencia mientras esperaba a su vecino. No acordaron ninguna hora, por lo que simplemente le toco sentarse en el sillón, ese mismo donde habían hecho la condenada apuesta, para poder escuchar cuando tocaran la puerta. Aquello se demoró tres horas en ocurrir y para ese entonces ya tenía tras latas de cerveza a su lado y el ceño fruncido sin estar seguro de la razón. Simplemente estaba enojado y ya.

Se levantó del sillón y se encamino a la puerta para poder abrirle al rubio y, aunque estaba rezongando en un principio, cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes contrarios las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta y el efecto de la cerveza parecía desaparecer de su organismo. Y estaba seguro que no fue el único en aquella situación, pues el rubio por su parte tenía un rostro de idiota que, si no fuera porque Manuel estaba igual, le habría sacado una foto conmemorativa.

–Manuel…

–El mismo. –No sabía bien por qué, pero se sentía nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. –¿Vai pasar o no? ¿O tengo que amenazarte pa' esa wea también?

–No. Voy a pasar.

Martín tenia cara de culpa por lo que Manuel dijo y eso al chileno le justaba. No encontraba la gracia en que el otro le hubiera mandado a la punta del cerro y siquiera se sintiera un poco culpable por ello. Que sufriera un poco.

Ambos entraron a la casa, pero ninguno de los dos intentos siquiera sentarse para poder hablar.

–Che, Manu. Sobre lo que paso el domingo…

–¿Por qué no habiai venio? –el castaño hizo como que no le escucho. –Que yo recuerde vo erai weón de palabra ¿no?

–Y lo soy

–Entonces te toca ser mi esclavo por 24 horas. El que gano fui yo al fin y al cabo

–Recuerdo la apuesta. No necesitás recordármelo.

Martín estaba haciendo una mueca que anunciaba que se estaba enojando nuevamente, pero entonces Manuel le rodeo con los brazos el cuello, acercando su boca a la ajena y dándole un desesperado beso que el rubio se demoró en corresponder, pero que al final le siguió.

–Entonces cumple, argentino cagón.

Manuel tenía las mejillas rosadas por el alcohol y el atrevimiento de sus acciones, mientras que su sonrisa de medio lado apareció al instante. Aun se sentía el ganador; Martín por su lado también estaba con sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero simplemente porque la visión que Manuel le daba era encantadora.

–Como vos _ordenés_ , chileno.

El rubio no se demoró en acatar las palabras no dichas de su _amo_ , entendiendo enseguida que estaba perdonado por su actitud y él, por su parte, le demostró a Manuel que le perdonaba rodeando con sus brazos la delgada cintura de chileno, y abrazándolo contra sí. Los besos no escasearon en el trayecto hasta la habitación del castaño, esquivando cuanto mueble hubiera en un camino que ambos se sabían de memoria.

Martín hizo que Manuel cayera sobre la cama en cuanto sus piernas chocaron con el borde del colchón, y él enseguida se colocó sobre su cuerpo, continuando con los besos apasionados. Manuel le halaba de la camisa para poder traerle más cerca, y Martín, luego de sacarse los zapatos, coló una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del chileno.

Para ese entonces Manuel termino de admitirse que si había extrañado a su vecino en ese tiempo que no hablaron.

–Espera…espera. –le dijo entre besos que se volvían más y más húmedos.

–¿Qué pasa, Manu? –le susurró al oído. –¿No esto lo que querés?

–Si… –al chileno se le escaparon los suspiros. –Sí, pero no. No así.

–¿De qué hablás?

Y antes de que Martin siquiera cuestionando sus palabras poco claras, Manuel le tomo de los hombros y le obligo a caer de espaldas a la cama a base de pura fuerza bruta (porque sí, Manuel tenía fuerza de sobra), terminando por colocarse él sobre un rubio que no terminaba de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

–Yo gane, yo mando. Hoy día te toca a vo, Martín.

Manuel sonrío de lado en el mismo momento en que vio la cara de terror de su compañero al procesar sus palabras. Había extrañado al rubio, sí, pero no por eso iba a perder aquella oportunidad de oro. Ese día iba a cobrar su premio como ganador en todos los sentidos posibles, y eso incluía el trasero de Martín.

–Vos me estás jodiendo. –el argentino se puso blanco. –Andaté a la que te re mil pario si creés que te voy a dejar hacerlo, Manuel.

–Vai a tener que dejarme no ma'. Yo gane y, hasta donde sé, se supone que esta wea era para después de la premiación. Pero alguien no se apareció por casi una semana entera. Creo que esto compensará mi paciencia.

–Vos estas jodido. Bajaté, Manuel.

–No quiero. Yo mando hoy, Martín

Le repitió para luego sentarse sobre la entre pierna del rubio, moviendo las caderas un poco, con delicadeza. Manuel iba a cumplir su cometido aunque le costara un poco de orgullo.

Con gusto escucho el leve gemido de Martín, inclinándose para besarle con pasión en aumento, colando su lengua entre sus labios, recorriendo la cavidad ajena con confianza, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y tampoco iba a ser la última.

Martín buscaba empujarle para que se saliera de encima de él, pero Manuel se había aprendido las técnicas del rubio y ahora las aplicaba en el contrario. Deslizo sus manos por el abdomen del argentino sin separarse de su boca y, ahora con un poco más lento por la desconcentración, seguía moviendo las caderas pues sabía que aquello estaba a su favor. Mover su trasero sobre Martín era como darle falsas esperanzas de que en un momento Manuel se iba a rendir y aquello lo mantendría algo calmado.

–Joder, Manuel. Bajaté ya. –insistió el argentino con las mejillas rojas. –Hagámoslo como siempre.

–No quiero. Ya po, seai fome y aperra, Martín.

Manuel se separó de su boca y comenzó a bajar por su cuello a la par que sus manos desabotonaban la camisa contraria, depositando sonoros besos y suaves mordidas por su recorrido. Notaba el bulto bajo su trasero y eso le sacaba una sonrisa de victoria inigualable. Cuando al fin la camisa dejo de estorbarle se aventuró al encuentro con las tetillas de Martín, rosadas y perfectas. Manuel se relamió los labios y procedió a pasear la lengua por sobre la piel frente a él, ganándose los reclamos del trasandino y sus manos sobre los hombros intentando alejarle sin fuerza. Dibujaba círculos y a veces mordía los botones ya duros, halando de ellos con los dientes, intercalando entre el izquierdo y el derecho, siempre con delicadeza pues no quería Martín se cabreara al sentir dolor y lo pateara lejos. Porque si sabía algo con seguridad sobre Martín era que el argentino era un miedoso del dolor.

Sus manos fueron mas abajo de abdomen hasta toparse con el cinturón del rubio, notando que este le sentía al tensar sus músculos al instante. Manuel aún estaba algo molesto por la actitud de Martin, por lo que prefirió deslizar la punta de sus dedos por sobre la tela que simplemente liberal el miembro contrario y darle en el gusto a su compañero. Lo torturo un par de segundos para luego alzar la vista, despegando la boca del pecho del rubio con un hilo de saliva que aún lo unía a su tetilla izquierda, viéndole con detenimiento.

Martín estaba rojo y con la boca abierta, seguramente preguntándose cuando Manuel le dejaría tomar el dominio; en cambio Manuel estaba son una sonrisa inigualable de gloria, disfrutando cada gemido que a Martín se le escapaba en medio de un descuido entre puteada y puteada.

–Che, Manuel, ya te has divertido mucho. Ahora dejamé hacerlo a mí.

–Ni ca. La estoy pasando la raja. Vo quédate tranquilito no ma' y disfruta de un campeón.

El chileno volvió a remeter contra la boca de Martín solo para distraerle mientras desataba el cinturón y el pantalón del rubio, aventurando sus delgadas manos por debajo de la ropa interior de Martín, sintiendo como este ahogaba un gemido pesado en su boca gracias al beso que mantenían. Manuel al fin separo su boca y, luego de lamer rápidamente el labio inferior de Martín, regreso al cuello de este.

Hizo todo un recorrido geográfico por el cuerpo de su compañero, depositando besos que dejarían marcas en un par de minutos, deleitándose con las planicies de su pecho agitado por culpa de la mano de Manuel en su entrepierna, descendiendo por el suave y firme abdomen para terminas gusto donde quedaba el elástico de la ropa interior de Martín. El castaño volvió a alzar la vista.

Para él los ojos de Martín brillaban con deseo pues, aunque sus intenciones finales no le agradaran al rubio, este sabía que lo que Manuel estaba a punto de hacer si le que le gustaba; en cambio, para Martín los ojos de Manuel eran los que brillaban más que nunca, acompañados de una sonrisa que indicaba que ya sabía lo que quería Martín de él.

Deslizo los pantalones de Martín junto a su ropa interior, dejándolos en el suelo, _por ahí_ , para quedarse con el miembro expuesto del rubio. Se arrodillo frente a la cama y frente a Martín, comenzando primeramente a masturbar a su compañero son cuidados, primero lento y mediante pasaba el tiempo más y más rápido. Martín se había sentado para poder ver a Manuel con mayor claridad en su acción tan indecente y poder apreciar el momento junto en que el castaño comenzaba a pasar su lengua por todo el pene del trasandino.

Manuel escuchaba las maldiciones de Martín más divertido que ofendido pues la mayoría hacía alusión a cosas sin sentido. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que el rubio se había deleitado con su lengua por la mayoría de su pene, se separó de este y busco en el cajón del velador el lubricante que Martín había comprado para este tipo de situaciones. Aunque claro, seguramente nunca pensó que Manuel quería usarlo en él.

–Ahora viene lo bueno, weón –le dijo Manuel mostrándole la botellita en sus manos.

–Dejaté de joder. Ya te dije que no quiero Manuel. Ve a follar a otra persona si tanto queres meterla, boludo.

–¡Shi! Linda la wea. No te quejai na cuando te la toco, pro si yo quiero meterla haci escándalo. Ya, callao no ma' que ahí yo mando. Acuérdate.

Y dicho aquello empujo a Martín nuevamente sobre la cama, pero esta vez Manuel no se le puso encima, sino que se sentó justo entre las piernas del argentino, vaciando una buena cantidad del líquido lubricante entre sus dedos. Si quería hacerlo con Martín iba a tener que usar casi toda la botella para que el otro no gritara diciendo que se iba a morir.

–Manuel, no.

–Martín, sí.

–La que te re mil pario, Manuel. Vos me metes un solo dedo y yo te mato, boludo.

–Déjate de alegar un rato, weón. Vo mi'mo me dijiste que no fuera miedoso y aceptara la wea de apuesta'. Ahora asume la wea callaito no ma'

Tanteo con los dedos el lugar donde estaba la entrada-no-entrada de Martín, a la par que este comenzaba a lanzar groserías al por mayor, moviendo las piernas con desesperación ante lo que se iba a venir. Pero Manuel siquiera se preocupó de ello y en cambio aplico presión a la zona de la discordia.

–¡Manuel, deteneté! Ya te dije que no. ¿Qué acaso estas sordo, pelotudo?

–Me suena a deja vu esa wea. Como que creo que yo dije la mi'ma wea cuando alguien se me tiro encima. Pero no te preocupi, no te va a doler.

Manuel le sonrió victorioso al rubio pues este se quedó sin posibilidades de responderle, terminando por introducir al fin su dedo índice en el ano de Martín y, con esto, desatando una serie de quejidos y más improperios a su persona.

–Relájate, weón. –le pidió con _amabilidad_. –Sino, de verdad te va a doler.

–¡Relájate la pija, sorete! Me duele, pedazo de pelotudo.

–Yo también te quiero –Manuel solo alzo una ceja ante la exageración del contrario. –Ahora déjate de reclamar. A mí me haci esta wea siempre y bien que me tengo que dar calladito.

–Vos sos vos y no yo.

–Excusa culia mala.

Manuel se río sin saber bien porque y eso causo que Martín se callara por un segundo, momento que el castaño observo al miembro ajeno y luego al rubio de regreso. Fue como una pequeña comunicación telepática entre ellos, y Manuel supo que había sido así pues, en cuanto arreglo sus cabellos tras la oreja con su mano libre, sintió a Martín tensar las piernas justo cuando Manuel se relamió los labios.

Bajo hasta la entre pernas de Martín y abrió la boca y sin más comenzó a chupar del pene ajeno en el momento justo en que introducía un segundo dedo, escuchando con claridad la maldición de Martín. Primero tomo un ritmo lento y delicado con su boca, pero en cuanto los dedos de Martín se enredaron en sus cabellos acelero el ritmo y lo acompaño del movimiento de sus dedos, introduciendo un tercer dedo a los poco minutos.

Los gemidos de Martín comenzaron a aparecer en mayor cantidad que los improperios, aclarándole a Manuel que iba ganando. Continuo con su labor de chupar y mover sus dedos con tranquilidad, intentando ignorar la presión en su pantalón que le pedía atención, cuando de repente sintió al rubio quejarse y apretar con mayor fuerza la cabeza de Manuel, quien enseguida noto lo que iba a ocurrir, separando su boca del pene de Martín al instante.

–¿Pero qué hacés?

–Na' que ver que vo noma' disfruti. –le aclaro limpiándose la saliva de su boca y quien sabe qué otra cosa más. –Ya te dije, ahora viene lo bueno, weón.

Manuel rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa en la parte de arriba y desabrocho su pantalón, dejando expuesta su propia excitación, procediendo a acomodar sus caderas cerca de la entrada de Martín, notando el leve vibrar de este al sentirle presionar su entrada. Aplico un poco más de lubricante en su mano y procedió a masturbarse para impregnar de loción su miembro.

–Manuel... –el castaño noto que Martín ya estaba en la etapa en la que suplicaba. –Me voy a morir de si lo hacés, pelotudo.

–Relájate, yo no me morí.

Y dicho aquello se acercó a besar a Martín con lentitud y dulzura, mismas características que tuvo al entrar poco a poco en el cuerpo contrario. Martín se retorció en un quejido de dolor que se ahogó en su propia boca, curvando su cuerpo para encontrarse con el de Manuel, sosteniendo con fuerza sus hombros, enterrando los dedos en ellos, como si buscara transmitirle una mínima parte del dolor que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Manuel por su parte solo podía intentar no deleitarse con el calor de Martín y centrarse en que el rubio se acostumbrara a él. Pero le resultaba casi imposible, las paredes del argentino de envolvían cálidas y escurridizas gracias al lubricante. Cuando se separó de la boca de Martín para poder respirar se vio en la obligación de morder su labio inferior para no dejar escapar un gemido por lo jodidamente bien que se sentía.

En un principio no se movió más que lo necesario para entrar en Martín, priorizando la comodidad ajena por sobre la velocidad a la que ingresaba, pero al cabo de unos minutos ya tenía la confianza de mover las caderas en un vaivén lento pero agradable, dulce para él pues le dejaba disfrutar del cada centímetro de Martín.

El argentino por su parte estaba ocupado maldiciendo a cada antepasado de Manuel, o al menos así fue en un principio, pero cando el castaño comenzó a moverse Martín sintió una cosa distinta al dolor, una que le lograba que su abdomen se tensara bajo la leve capa de sudor que ambos ya tenían en el cuerpo. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a tener a Manuel en su interior, pero con cada segundo que pasaba esos lentos y delicados movimientos se le hacían insuficientes.

–Manuel, moverté más rápido y acabá de una vez. –Martín tenía orgullo y no iba a aceptar que no estaba tan mal aquello.

Manuel alzo la vista cuando le llamaron, encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado del rubio, sonriendo de lado, algo que a Martín le dejo sin habla por un segundo pues pensó que Manuel se veía extremadamente varonil en ese momento.

–Que yo recuerde…el único que puede dar órdenes aquí soy yo. –entro hasta el fondo de Martín, logrando que el contrario ahogara un gemido demasiado alto para pasar desapercibido. –Si me lo pedi bien, puede que considere tu solicitud.

–No seás boludo. Solo mové las caderas, bolu…¡do! –Manuel volvió a arremeter con un poco más de velocidad esta vez, logrando que a Martín el insulto le saliera como un gemido.

–Dale, pídelo. Te lo ordeno yo. Que no se te haga.

–¡Mové más rápido la pija, Manuel! –Martín casi se lo grito exasperado. –Clavala con más ganas

–Como tú querai.

Martín sintió enseguida como el castaño aceleraba el ritmo de forma dramática, obligándole a afirmar las sabanas de la cama, conteniendo los gemidos sin resultados. Manuel le buscaba la boca y Martín se la daba gustoso, pero los besos eran cortos y desesperados, pues el aire les comenzaba a faltar.

Manuel embestía con desesperación, pero no sin intentar buscar aquella parte del rubio que le haría sentir el placer en su máxima expresión, dando con él al cabo de unos momentos. Supo que lo había encontrado pues Martín curvo la espalda en una hermosa curva, apretando aún más su interior alrededor de Manuel

El rubio rodeo la cadera del chileno con desesperación, ya sin saber qué hacer con el calor que le embriagaba el cuerpo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza buscando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo o Manuel, pero aquello fue inútil pues el castaño impertinente llevo su mano al miembro de Martín, arrancándole un nuevo gemido.

–Para, pelotudo. Si lo hacés me voy…a…

–Yo igual… -le susurro acercándose al cuello de Martín.

A Martín la voz de Manuel le sonó más ronca de lo que recordaba, y el susurro en su cuello le erizo la piel aún más de lo que ya estaba.

No bastaron más que un beso del chileno y una nueva estocada en el punto preciso para que artín terminara con su mente en blanco y apretando con fuerza las piernas alrededor de Manuel, liberando todo aquello que llevaba reteniendo desde hace ya mucho junto a un gemido que resonó en toda la habitación.

Manuel sintió el líquido en su mano encargada de satisfacer a Martín y las piernas de este alrededor de su cintura, pero nada de eso le importaba. No, él prefirió encantarse con la imagen del rubio curvando la espalda a la par que gemía su nombre.

Las paredes de Martín se cerraron con mayor ímpetu alrededor de su miembro y Manuel movió sus caderas un par de veces más para al fin tensar el cuerpo sobre el argentino, soltando un gemido ronco con el nombre contrario, dejando toda su semilla blanca en el interior de Martín.

Manuel se dejó caer junto al rubio una vez que salió de su interior, buscando recuperar su respiración normal. Oculto la cara en las sabanas desordenadas de su cama, repasando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

–No puedo creer que lo hiciste. –Martin estaba mirando hacía el techo, con las mejillas coloradas de rojo y los ojos brillantes por el éxtasis. A Manuel esa escena le encanto.

–Sorry. –no sabía si se disculpaba porque de verdad lo sentía o porque encontró que era lo correcto. –Estaba enoja'o y quise vengarme un poco.

–Pues re bien que te vengaste, ¿eh, pelotudo?

Martín le pego en el hombro con su codo logrando un quejido en respuesta. Manuel se aventuró a buscar donde estaba la parte superior de las sabanas para poder entrar en ella. Martín le siguió soltando quejidos de que le dolía el culo y similares.

–De todas forma' se supone que teni que obedecer todo lo que te diga, así que no podí quejarte.

–Y se puede saber que más quiere el supuesto _ganador_

–Ahora quiero dormir. Y pa' mañana quiero que me tengai el desayuno ante' de irme a trabajar.

–Che, re zarpado que sos. No te contenés ni un poquito.

–Obvio que no. Tengo que aprovechar que gane po.

–La próxima vez vas a ver como yo salgo ganando.

–Dale po ¿querí apostar?

Martín se le quedo mirando con una mueca de duda, pero luego le sonrió de esa forma que a Manuel le encantaba, soltando una carcajada que el chileno le acompaño con una sonrisa cómplice

–Dale, apostemos. La próxima vez sí que les vamos a partir el orto.

–La próxima vez vamo' a seguir volandole' la raja.

Y con ambos sonriendo ante el más grande de los desafíos, sellaron el trato dándose de las manos.

Manuel estaba confiado, ya había ganado una vez y suponía que esta iba a ser la primera de muchas victorias junto al elenco de campeones que tenía por selección; Martin por su parte seguía creyendo en que su suerte estaba esperando por él, solo necesitaba seguir apostando a ella y a la capacidad de su equipo que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí: felicidades, te has ganado mi amor.

Nuevamente les recuerdo que este el final Chiarg y que mañana será el Argchi.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció!

-Todas las opiniones vertidas en este fic son de exclusiva responsabilidad de los personajes que las emitieron (?)-

See you~!

PD: CHILE CAMPEON! (sorry, debía hacerlo…)


	3. Pago -ArgChi ver-

Buenas~! Taiyou nuevamente al habla!

Ja! Y yo que dije "mañana" y resulto que ya es jueves en la madrugada…

Realmente lo siento. Al final no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir (vamos, que es final de semestre) y descubrí que pensar dos finales de lo mismo resulta complicado cuando te propones que no sean taaaan parecidos el uno con el otro.

Btw! Lo logre (creo) y eso es lo que cuenta.

Entonces, sin más que decir, y agregando que los personajes de José Manuel y Martín no me perteneces, les agradezco por seguir este corto fic y espero disfruten el final ArgChi.

* * *

Beta reader: Nadie. Proceda con cuidado en su lectura.

Alerta: Capitulo extremadamente largo; uso de modismos (bien chileno él weón y tal vez no tan argentino el boludo); sexo; Manu con problemas de reconocimiento; mención de bullying de otros países; Martín intentando imitar una porno; Manuel uke caliente; y una serie de cosas más, creo.

PD: FF se sigue comiendo mis espacios aparte, por lo que todo se ve apelmazado. Lo siento!

* * *

 **Pago**

-ArgChi ver.-

.

El vaivén del bus le revolvía el estómago y con ello todo el alcohol que seguía esparciéndose por su sistema sanguíneo, adormeciéndole los sentidos y nublándole el juicio, aunque según Manuel estaba en perfecto estado.

Llevaba no más de siete minutos sobre ese monstruo poco estable de fierros pero ya le urgía bajarse y vaciar su estómago en el primer árbol que se pasara por su camino, y si no tenía suerte bien podía conformarse con el pasto como recipiente.

No recordaba haberse subido a la condenada micro para comenzar, pero sí que recordaba cómo era que había terminado en ese estado.

Cuando Alexis Sánchez, ese moreno con un abdomen envidiable (palabras del mismo borracho Manuel), había anotado el penal que llevo a Chile a ser nombrado ganador de la Copa América 2015 Manuel se encontraba en uno de los asientos preferenciales del estadio viéndolo, con los ojos como plato pues no pudo creerlo en el primer segundo, pero no se demoró nada en gritar a los cuatro vientos un "¡bien conchetumadre!" lleno de energía contenida por el estrés que le producía el solo ver una tanda de penales en una final.

Para empezar no le gustaba el lugar donde estaba sentado pues era demasiado _cuico_ para él, pero simplemente tuvo que aguantarlo pues era su lugar designado. Ah, pero no se demoró ni medio segundo en disculparse con su jefa, prometerle que estaría para celebración en La Monera (que igual ni muerto se la perdía) y correr escaleras abajo buscando la entrada a las graderías. Llegó en el momento justo en que la barra de su selección comenzaba a corear un _C-H-I_ tan emotivo que se puso la piel de gallina, y lo mismo le paso cuando entonaron el himno nacional con la copa en las manos del capitán de la selección de futbol de Chile.

En algún segundo, cuando se quedó sin aire luego de gritar y cantar recordó a Martín, imaginando que seguramente estaba sufriendo por aquella derrota. No era que no hubiera sentido un poco de pena y empatía por el trasandino (que Manuel de derrota sí que sabía), pero no pudo dedicarle mucho tiempo de sus pensamientos al rubio pues un compatriota le rodeo el cuello con un brazo fuerte y le ínsito a seguir saltando y moviendo los brazos en apoyo a su selección.

De alguna forma se coló en el bus que llevaba a los jugadores a la casa de gobierno, agradeciendo en esos momentos ser _él_. Solo por privilegios como esos era que se aguantaba las peleas con otros países, las estupideces de varios de los que estaban a la cabeza del gobierno y una zarza de cosas más.

Todo lo que había sufrido por poder llevar acabo ese evento en su casa había sido para ese momento y para nada más. Para poder ser un campeón y poder estar entre los ganadores saltando en el techo descapotado de un bus de dos pisos camino a La Moneda, lugar donde todo se volvió más desordenado. Pero no fue hasta que el _protocolo_ (si es que se le podía llamar así a correr por su casa de gobierno gritando canticos de barra) concluyo que la verdadera _verdadera_ fiesta comenzó.

Bebió de todo lo que se cruzó frente a sus ojos, compartiendo las botellas con sus amados ciudadanos que había decidido ir a celebrar a Plaza Italia. Al pisco, la Coca-cola, el vino, la cerveza y el vodka le siguieron los canticos, los bailes populares y los pasos de cueca en una pista de baile improvisada en el pasto, rodeado por los eufóricos hinchas y en compañía de una universitaria que le dedicaba unos pasos de cueca brava que lo regresaron a pleno 18 de Septiembre.

Ahora, con la frente pegada a la ventana de la micro, era capaz de comprender que la mezcolanza de cosas que hizo en su estómago no fue la mejor idea de su vida, y tampoco era que no la hubiera tenido antes, pero aun con todas las experiencias pasadas no lograba comprender que el alcohol en exceso traía por consecuencia ganas de vomitar.

Y de hacer estupideces.

Saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, agradeciendo que siguiera ahí y no se hubiera caído entre el revuelo, desbloqueo la pantalla viendo la hora que este marcaba en el reloj digital: 5:34 de la mañana.

Comenzó a escribir con torpeza un mensaje.

/¡Weeeeeeeena po maertin!

Como estay?

Ya te fuisbte a dormir?

En cuanto el no tuvo respuesta de los dos primero mensajes perdió la esperanza de poder entablar conversación con el rubio, pero luego del tercero su teléfono sonó y vibro llamando su atención.

/Que ocurre Manuel?

Aun estas despierto?

/Noposi es un programa que escirbe cuando yo me queo dormio

Obvio que estoi despierto amerme

Manuel debía agradecer que su teléfono era más inteligente que él con alcohol en las venas, por lo que el aparato corregía varias de las palabras que llegaba a escribir mal por no saber dónde estaba cada letra (aunque esas que eran propias de él ni el teléfono las entendía) sino, imaginaba que Martín la tendría difícil intentando descifrar sus mensajes.

/Entonces, que queres?

/Na en verdad

Me preguntbaa si habiai salio a celebraro no

Digo al menos pueden celebrar quesalieron segundo loooooool

Segundo no e malo lol

/Che, pero que hincha bolas que sos

/Uuuuyyyy ya

Si tampoco es pa que t enogi

Osea igual cacho que debe ser triste quedar segundo otra vve

Jajaajajajajajajajajaj

Y ahora perdiste contra miiiii~!

/De verdad no tenes a nadie mas a quien ir a hincharle las pelotas, boludo?

Yo no estoy para tu joda, Manuel

Ni de humor

/Pero si lo estai

Te acordai de la apuesta? Yo quiero que esti pa la joda po wn

/Si claro. Sentate y espera

Vos no ganaste, boludo. Solo empatamos y esto se definio a unos simples penales.

/ay de verdad vai a negar la realidad?

Te pasaste po martin, osea miniimo que acepti q uet gane

Si igual, aunque jugaste terrible arratonao y todo, puta igual jugaste algo looooool

/Vos estas en pedo, Manuel

Mejor háblame cuando termines de sufrir de fiebre de """ganador"""

/Me va costar eso si

No te aseguro na

Y entonces Manuel dejo el teléfono sobre su regazo, regresando a ver por la ventana las luces de las calles. Durante todo ese tiempo divirtiéndose por mensajes con el argentino se le había olvidado el hecho de que no se sentía bien, pero lo recordó en el momento en que la macro paso por sobre un desnivel en el cemento (también conocido como _evento_ ) y sacudió todo el vehículo.

Regreso la vista al teléfono con deseos renovados por vaciar su estómago en el primer árbol que viera.

/Martin…

/Qué queres?

/TE GANE CTM!

/ANDATE A LA QUE TE RE MIL PARIO!

Primero iba a comentarle al rubio sobre el hecho de que no se sentía del todo bien, pero en cuanto estaba a punto de escribir sobre sus mareos las palabras cambiaron a unas de burlas por el triunfo que había obtenido. No pudo evitar reírse de las palabras de Martín, seguramente ya superado por sus mensajes, regresando a poyar la cabeza en el vidrio para intentar que su mareo se dispersara con la frisa fría de la ventana que tenía frente a él.

A la mañana siguiente no le quedaba risa para disfrutar su dolor de cabeza.

Se movió entre las sabanas de su cama intentando buscar una posición cómoda para su cuerpo y que, de preferencia, evitara que la resaca hiciera estragos en su cerebro, obviamente fue inútil. Al cabo de una media hora se convenció de que no iba a poder seguir durmiendo y se propuso en ir por algo de comida ya que sentía sus tripas vacías en toda su extensión.

Se levantó de la cama con pereza, dolor de cabeza y lentitud. Fue hasta la cocina (no sin antes hacer una parada técnica por el baño) y luego de unos minutos estaba con una taza de té bien caliente y un pan con palta, nuevamente en su cama, sentado y prendiendo la televisión.

Eran las tres de la tarde, por lo que solo pudo encontrar programas culturales en la televisión, algo característico de los _fomingos_ (o domingos como les llamaban las personas más fomes que el mismo día nombrado). Escuchaba la llovizna suave que golpeteaba con delicadeza la ventana de la habitación, causando una agradable sensación de paz en el chileno quien adoraba esos días en que podía simplemente recostarse y disfrutar del descanso. Descansó aún más dulce pues ahora era el campeón de América.

Al recordar aquello una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y rápidamente busco su teléfono, el cual encontró dentro de sus pantalones que, aunque no recodaba, debió de habérselo sacado cuando llego a su casa en la noche…bueno, madrugada más bien.

Desbloqueó la pantalla del aparato y rápidamente entro a Facebook para poder hacer un comentario sobre su triunfo, pero resultaba que el Manuel borracho había sido más rápido que él y ya había hecho un comentario al respecto, y con aquella acción una lluvia de notificaciones fue a aparar a su cuenta.

Reviso con detalles cada una de ellas, primero divertido con lo que él mismo escribió como estado, un comentario casi entendible por su borrachez respecto a su victoria, pero su alegría se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco que leí todos y cada uno de los mensajes que sus hermanos con "cariño" le dejaron en respuesta. Miguel, Julio, Sebastián y hasta Daniel se hicieron presentes en su estado, y estaba seguro que la aseveración más amable que le dedicaron fue un "felicidades, tramposo"

Su entrecejo estaba tan marcado que hasta el centro de su frente se estaba colocando blanco por la ira. Estaba bien ser un mal perdedor, un _picao_ en buen chileno, pero no por eso debían de ser tan "amables" y aguarle la fiesta a Manuel.

Decidió no darle importancia al tema y darse por superado con el mar de envidia a su persona…o al menos pretendía hasta que vio los mensajes que se había mandado con Martín mientras estaba en condiciones no aptas para entablar conversaciones lógicas. En su momento no lo noto, pero ahora que releía cada palabra pudo identificar que hasta su vecino rubio estaba enojado con él.

–Linda la wea.

Fue lo único que logro exclamar ante su realidad, sin poder creer como todo se había tornado de esa forma. Cuando otros ganaban él solo lo aceptaba y sí, puede aportar con algún comentario desfavorecedor respecto al ganador, pero nunca era en serio. En cambio, desde que había comenzado la condenada copa estuvo en medio de un revuelo de griticas a su persona por parte de sus hermanos, y ahora que al fin tenía la copa no lo aceptaban como ganador.

Soltó un gruñido y prefirió centrarse en la tele y en un documental sobre su selección, suponiendo que ya se le pararía al resto su envidia momentánea. En algún momento debía pasarse.

Pero ya era miércoles y aquella _envidia_ pocas ganas tenia de desaparecer.

Tristemente para Manuel, al chileno le gustaba estar informado de las cosas que pasaban alrededor del mundo y en su país (a veces mal confundido con ser una persona _copuchenta_ , nada más alejado de la realidad) y de lo único que se hablaba en el ámbito deportivo, y un poco más lejos de esa sección, era del triunfo de Chile por sobre Argentina en la final de la Copa América.

Su país, tanto que lo quería, solo le hacía alabanzas a la destreza deportiva de la selección de futbol y hasta incluso rememoraban triunfos en otros deportes, y todo eso le encantaba, no tenía que mentir. Pero el problema llegaba cuando iba cambiando de canales y llegaba a los de señal internacional. Peru, Bolivia y Uruguay se quedaban un poco cortos con sus opiniones sobre lo sucio que jugo Chile en toda la copa (sabía que eran comentarios aislados, pero le seguían afectando), y Argentina por su parte estaban renegados a ver su victoria como una victoria. Más bien no fue victoria de Chile sino que error de Argentina.

Y nada mejoraba si consideraba que Martín no lo había llamado en todos esos días. No se veían desde el día antes del partido, pues el rubio se fue a un hotel (al fin) para no verle el rostro al chileno pues cuando ambos se veían se recordaban el partido venidero.

Suspiro con cansancio, y no era que extrañara el argentino, pero resultaba que llevaba pensando en él todo el día y con ello venían los suspiros abatidos y las burlas de sus compañeros quienes los adjudicaban al tema romántico. Volvió a suspirar mirando la pantalla del teléfono con el contacto de Martín en ella. Llevaba media hora sentado en el auto desde que llego a su casa, y aproximadamente dos días pensando en que debería llamarlo.

Inhalo hondo con los ojos cerrados, buscando su valor, y en cuanto se decidió a llamar un golpe en su ventana casi le hace saltar del asiento en con el corazón en la mano.

–¿Martín? –exclamo sin creer la figura que tenía junto a él. –¿Qué chucha así aquí?

–Hola Manu

La voz de Martín le sonó nostálgica, como si llevara años sin escucharlo, pero también la noto apagada, mas no pudo aventurar ninguna conjetura de la razón pues gracias al borde la ventana no podía ver a sus expresivos ojos verdes para entender que pensaba.

Con rapidez descendió del auto que fue su resguardo por media hora de meditación inútil, reencontrándose al fin con la figura del argentino frente a frente, regresando a sentir su estatura un poco más alta que la propia. Cerró el auto y se encamino hasta la puerta de la casa.

–Casi me diste un infarto, weón. –Se quejó introduciendo la llave a la cerradura. –¿Qué andai haciendo por acá?

No quería sonar desesperado, por lo que junto todos sus dotes actorales para que su voz no sonara deseosa de saber lo que estaba pasando con el argentino y la razón por la que no le había llamado ni ido a ver. Pero no era que le extrañaba, era solo extrañeza pues las llamadas y visitas de Martín eran una rutina para él.

En cuanto entraron Manuel dejo su chaqueta sobre el sillón de la sala, pero Martín siquiera se movió de donde estaba, parado frente a la puerta analizando cada movimiento del castaño.

–Vine a verte –le respondió alzando los hombros quitándole importancia al tema –¿Cómo has estado?

–La raja po. Aquí ando, terrible bien con todo esto de la copa América. Aún estoy feliz por todo el amor que han dado todos ustedes. Como que sus felicitaciones son _especiales_ , weón. Te juro que no las espere.

El sarcasmo se podía sentir en cada una de sus palabras y sabía que se estaba desquitando con el trasandino, pero la verdad era que estaba hasta más arriba de su coronilla con aquello de que solo los países europeos y Alfred tuvieran la decencia de decirle un simple "Bien hecho, Manuel".

–Si…bueno, tenes que entender…

–¿Entender qué? No entiendo, así que explica.

Martín le hablaba con calma, pero Manuel escupía las palabras con el enojo en aumento. Martín llevaba desaparecido cuatro días y lo primero que le dice es que los entienda. No podía creerlo.

–Che Manue, que tampoco es divertido para nosotros. Es solo que esto del futbol se nos sube a la cabeza. Vos sabes. A vos mismo te pasa ¿o no, boludo? Son solo cosas de pasión.

–Puta, arto penca su pasión po. Yo también webeo al que gana, pero no por eso digo que el culaio se compró la copa ¿o sí?

A veces Manuel sentía que Martín le entendía en la totalidad, pero en otras sentía que solo le entendía a medias. Y estaba realmente cansado de eso. Cansado de que siempre el fuera el malo, siempre era el que hacia todo lo que era reprochable y, aunque hiciera bien algo, siempre le encontraban la _quinta pata al gato_ para poder desprestigiarlo.

–Todos y cada uno de ustedes se han dedicado a que no disfrute esta wea. ¿Y qué tanto si la gane? Al menos sean machitos y admítan la wea. No vayan por ahí diciendo que una final a penale' no vale, que me compre a lo' árbitro' o que la wea estaba decidia desde el principio. ¿To'o porque fue en mi casa? Vayanse a la chucha un rato.

Martín le miraba con los ojos pegados en el rostro del chileno que poco a poco se iba desmoronando, como si fuera una cascara de yeso de serenidad y bajo las cascaras se asomara la rabia y la pena. Pero esta que Manuel ya no podía aguantar más su rabia que nunca pudo expresar en esos días, no con la honestidad que ahora estaba rebelando. Y es que eso le provocaba Martín, solo con su presencia Manuel se volvía más honesto consigo mismo.

–Al menos reconóceme. No me deji tirao solo porque te gane una cuando todos han pasao por al frente mío al menos una vez, incluyéndote. ¡Al menos dime que lo hice bien!

Y fue en ese momento en que sintió los brazos de Martín rodearle los hombros y su cabello rozar sus mejillas rojas de la rabia mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en la curva entre su cuello y hombro.

Manuel se quedó con la boca abierta un segundo pues no lograba entender por qué Martín había hecho eso y porque él había dicho aquello. Pero sus incoherencias mentales pasaron a segundo plano cuando sintió como el argentino apretaba un más el abrazo.

–Lo siento, Manu. Lo siento. –le escucho lamentar cerca de su oído. –Es solo que me pego bajo que ganaras esta vez. Yo estaba re seguro de que esta ves si lo lográbamos, pero nos quitaste la copa de las manos y luego vas y me mandás esos mensajes y…realmente lo siento por enojarme tanto por una boludez como esta. No quería dejarte solo. Perdonáme, Manu.

Manuel estaba a punto de reclamar de que se equivocaba, que él no lo extrañaba, pero en cuanto se movió un poco para protestar sintió el aroma de Martín llegando con claridad hasta su nariz, identificando la mezcla de Maté y dulce de leche en la esencia, terminando por simplemente callar y devolverle el abrazo a su compañero.

Para ese momento ya hasta casi había admitido que tal vez si extraño a Martín, _un poco_.

–Ya… -intento hablar con normalidad, pero su voz ya sonaba más amable que antes. –Si igual es mi culpa. Osea, vo no teni to'a la culpa pa empezar. Igual le di color y me puse weón con el tema.

–¿Entonces es culpa de los dos?

Escucho la risa de Martín junto a oído, esa que intenta esconder porque se supone que estaban en un momento emotivo y no debería reírse. Esa era una de las risas que más le gustaban a Manuel, pero nunca se lo diría.

–No, es solo culpa tuya, pero yo te presto ropa y te apaño en la wea

Martín se separó para poder ver a Manuel con incredulidad pues ahora resultaba que regresaba a ser solo su culpa, pero en cuanto se encontró con la sonrisa de medio lado del castaño supo que solo quería verle asustado. Martín sonrío de regreso y con la suave ayuda de su mano alzo el mentón contrario y termino por besarle con delicadeza.

El acto llego con delicadeza y ambos juntaron sus labios como si fueran de porcelana, Martín bajo su mano libre hasta el costado de la cintura de Manuel, y este sostuvo con ambas manos los hombros contrarios, atrayéndolo hasta él.

No era que la delicadeza no tuviera su magia, pero ambos resultaban ser más aficionados a esos besos indecorosos que solo se podían practicar con tranquilidad en privado, por lo que solo pasaron unos segundos para que ambos buscaran profundizar el ósculo. Manual ya había deslizado su brazo derecho por el cuello de Martín, colocando su mano en la nuca del rubio y atrayéndolo hasta él, mientras la otra seguía apretando de su hombro. Por su parte Martín ahora abrazaba la cintura del chileno con un brazo izquierdo, en el intertanto que su mano derecha empujaba la nuca contraria buscando tenerlo a Manuel más cerca, obligándole a ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarle.

La lengua de Martín fue la primera en permitirse indagar en la boca ajena, siéndole permitido el acceso cuando se deslizo por sobre los labios de Manuel con delicia. El chileno por su parte afirmo de las ropas al rubio y le comenzó a tirar para que ambos cayeran juntos en el sillón de tres cuerpos de Manuel. Martín aprovecho entonces de colocarse sobre el castaño, acariciando su espalda sin separarse de él no más que lo necesario para respirar.

–Estamo' como desesperao. –Manuel se permitió una mirada de victoria mientras sentía las caricias de su vecino. –¿Acaso me echaste de meno', weón?

–Mirá quien habla. Al menos detené las manos si vas a decir eso, chileno.

Tal como Martín advirtió, Manuel ya tenía ambas manos desabotonando el saco que el rubio aún no se sacaba desde que entraron a la casa. El rubio le sonrío de nuevo al encontrarlo con las _manos en la masa_ y Manuel solo soltó un bufido que no tenía sentido de ser mientras una mueca de desagrado se aparecía en su rostro, momento que Martín aprovecho para besarle nuevamente y darle a entender que podía continuar con su labor de desnudarlo.

Entre beso y caricia el argentino ya no tenía nada que le cubriera los hombros o la espalda, algo preocupante si se ponía a plantearse el frío que hacía en esa época del año, pero aquello no le importaba en la más mínimo, si Manuel lo quería a porso descubierto entonces le iba a complacer.

Pero claro, Martín no iba a ser el único sufriendo por la falta de ropa en ese sillón. Ya se había desecho del sueter de su compañero y su camisa estaba desabotonada, exponiendo toda su piel morena del pecho y el abdomen, y ahora seguían los pantalones contrarios. Con expertas manos descendió por el cuerpo de Manuel, aprovechando de explorar superficialmente su figura, hasta que el fin se topó con el borde del pantalón y el cinturón que le impedían seguir disfrutando de su cálida piel.

–Che, aquí se esta poniendo re animado. –Toco con la punta de los dedos el bulto bajo el pantalón ajeno, logrando un quejido con aires de gemido en respuesta.

–No wei po

Manuel intento empujarle con una de sus manos, pero su acto estuvo falto de fuerza, causando una nueva sonrisa por parte del trasandino, quien a su vez volvió a inclinarse sobre el chileno para comenzar una nueva tanda de besos.

Ambos pudieron escuchar con claridad como el cinturón de Manuel era desatado al igual que los botones y cremallera de su pantalón, y solo bastaron unos segundo más para que el moreno se encontrara sin sus jeans y siendo masajeado por la mano de Martín en su entre pierna por sobre la ropa anterior, pero pronto hasta esa delgada tela paso a formar parte del tumulto de ropa en el suelo de la sala.

Martín se sonrío al ver la media erección de su compañero, el cual solo pudo intentar apartarlo con una patada al notar su expresión de burla segundo el moreno.

–¡No te le quedi mirando, fleto culiao!

–Pero si el que esta duro sos vos no yo. ¿Quién es el _fleto_ aquí?

–Segui siendo vo.

Manuel le dedico el ceño fruncido acompañado de una expresión de vergüenza al ser expuesto como alguien que se excitaba siendo tocado por Martín ¡por Martín!

El rubio noto enseguida que en esa pelea ganaba, por lo que sin más regreso a besar al moreno para cobrar sus labios como premio, comenzando a bajar por su cuello una vez que degusto nuevamente con lujo de detalles su boca. Beso y mordió la unión entre el hombro y cuello del chileno, para luego bajar hasta su pecho, lugar donde comenzó a jugar con total libertad de las tetillas de Manuel, disfrutando de sus gemidos y quejidos.

–Por la mierda… –maldijo por lo bajo, moviendo las caderas sin querer. –No me mordai, ah…weón.

Martín tuvo que detener su degustación por culpa de la mano de su vecino que le tiraba del cabello, obligándole a separarse de su pecho con disgusto. Pero no se detuvo ahí. No, el rubio siguió su recorrido por el largo cuerpo de Manuel, disfrutando cada centímetro de piel tanto con sus manos como con sus labios y lengua. Para cuando llego a sus caderas no pudo evitar morder el hueso que sobre salía y de entre los suspiros de Manuel un nuevo quejido de excitación se hizo presente.

La mano izquierda de Martín llego antes que su boca, por lo que esta fue la que comenzó a masturbar el miembro del chileno, subiendo y bajando con lentitud que solo era debido a que el rubio se desconcentraba escuchando los gemidos de su compañero y no podía ponerle mayor atención a lo que hacía.

El trasandino sentía que sus pantalones iban a estañar en cualquier momento si solo se quedaba viendo el cómo Manuel se removía en el sillón por culpa del placer, por lo que rápidamente llevo su mano derecha hasta la cara del moreno, introduciendo tres de sus dedos en la boca ajena. Manuel primero intento sacarlos por lo sorpresivo del acto, pero pronto entendió que era lo que tenía que hacer con ellos. No era que le agradara la idea, y seguramente luego se lo iba a recriminar a Martín, pero por ese momento simplemente se dedica a impregnar de su saliva los dedos contrarios, deslizando su lengua por cada uno de ellos con algo de torpeza pues los gemidos y suspiros le impedían usar su cavidad con libertad.

Martín alejo sus dedos de su vecino, notando como un hilo de saliva se negaba a separarlos, obligándolo a relamerse los labios al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Manuel. Soltó el miembro del moreno y levanto una de sus piernas para darse espacio, apretando con uno de sus dedos húmedos la entrada a lo que él consideraba el paraíso. Cuando hizo aquello Manuel no pudo evitar soltar un gemido anticipando lo que haría, y Martín tomo aquello como una invitación a adentrase en Manuel, invitación que acepto con gusto.

El dedo intruso en su parte baja obligo a Manuel a alejar las caderas del rubio, pero este reacciono rápido y le atrajo más cerca gracias a la pierna que aún le sostenía. Entonces, a Manuel no le quedo más que comenzar a apretar el borde del sillón cuando un segundo dedo se aventuró en él. Los sentía moverse entre sus paredes y los gemidos eran la evidencia para que Martín supiera que sí, Manuel estaba disfrutando aquello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando que su excitación descendiera, pero además de no lograrlo, cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontrón con la mirada verde de Martín clavada en él y sus expresiones.

–¿Qué…mirai…? –pregunto, intentando sonar amenazante pero notando seducción en su voz.

–Te miro a vos por supuesto, boludo.

Al menos Manuel podía estar seguro de que no era el con el libido a tope, pues a Martín se le notaba en la voz y en los ojos (seguramente a él también).

–¿Y qué tanto me mirai? ¿Acaso te pongo caliente, weón?

Era casi como un mal hábito de ambos, ese en el que se sacaban en cara todo lo que provocaban en él otro. Porque, si de algo estaban seguros el uno del otro era lo que causaban en el contrario cuando se planeaban ser sugerente o atrevidos.

Manuel sonrió de lado al encontrarse de nuevo con ser la causa de la perdida de razón de Martín, y Martín por su parte le sonrió a Manuel solo porque amaba esa expresión de confianza en él. Pero no por eso iba a dejarse perder, no al menos en lo que a la cama respectaba, por lo que introdujo un tercer dedo la entrada del moreno sin aviso, causando que este perdiera su sonrisa de victoria y solo diera paso a un nuevo gemido y una nueva curva de su espalda. Sí, eso le gustaba aún más.

–Pones re caliente, Manu. –le susurro junto a su oído en cuanto inclino su cuerpo al encuentro del contrario. –Tanto que solo quiero garcharte ya, pelotudo.

–Puta que te…te tengo loco

Manuel se intentó reír entre dientes solo para ocultar que la piel se le había puesto de gallina al escuchar la voz ronca de Martín, pero los gemidos estaban más apresurados por salir y hacer presentes en el lugar. Martín al fin saco sus dedos del moreno y este se permitió buscar normalizar su respiración sin éxito pues ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

El argentino desato sus pantalones que hasta esas alturas se mantenían conteniendo su erección, una tortura para él, para luego masajear con cuidado su propio miembro a la par que alineaba sus caderas con las de Manuel. Volvió a buscar la boca de su vecino con desesperación mientras presionaba la punta de su pene en la entrada ya dilatada de Manuel. Sintió el pequeño gemido de expectación por parte del chileno en su boca, sonriendo nuevamente.

–Che, Manu –le susurro sobre los labios, buscando no separase de ellos como si se le fueran a perder. –¿Recordás la apuesta que hicimos?

–Si… ¿por?

Manuel tenía una ceja alzada al no comprender a que venía ese tema ahora, _justo ahora_ , pero le bastaron solo un par de segundos de meditación y la sonrisa pícara de Martín para comprender enseguida que estaba pasando por el cerebro contrario.

–Ah no. No weí, Martín. Ni cagando, weón. No, no, no.

–Dalé, Manu

–No, weón. Si querí te la cobro después, pero no ahora.

–Pero si la noche que ganaste tenías todas las ganas de cobrar, che.

–Ya, pero eso fue hace un arto' día' y cuando andaba con pantalone'.

Manuel hizo el además de girarse y salir de entre los brazos de Martín, pero el rubio que se sabía de memoria todas sus reacciones le detuvo apoyando su mano libre en la espalda del moreno, obligándole a quedar de espaldas a Martín y de cara al sillón. El chileno maldijo y Martín separo un poco una de las nalgas de su vecino, deslizando su miembro por el espacio que quedaba entre las piernas de Manuel.

–No po, Martín. –su voz casi sonaba como suplica. –Hace la weá como siempre.

–Si no me lo decis no sé de qué me hablás, Manu. Andá, si me lo decís yo te tendré que obedecer. Así era el traro ¿no? Escucharé tus órdenes por 24 horas a partir de ahora.

–¡Por la chucha, Martí…ah!

El rubio seguía deslizando su falo por entre las piernas y las nalgas de Manuel, rozando el pene de este de vez en cuando, arrancándole gemidos imprevistos.

Manuel tenía los dedos clavados en el sillón buscando no desistir ante las provocaciones contrarias, pero el calor de su cuerpo y el que provenía de Martín le estaban haciendo perder su uso de razón y con ello la necesidad de mantener el orgullo en alto.

–Métela…

–No te escucho, Manu. Che, que si no lo decis mas alto no sabre que queres

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior y recito todo el rosario de insultos que se sabía, dedicándolos especialmente a Martín y a toda su ascendencia.

–Que me la metai…¡Mete tu weá! ¡Ahora!

–Como vos ordenes, campeón.

Y con el orgullo por el suelo y a sabiendas de que Martín estaba con una sonrisa perfecta, Manuel al fin pudo sentir como su entrada volvía a ser invadida, esta vez con algo mucho más grande que tres dedos. No pudo evitar nuevamente encorvar la espalda hacia arriba escapando del dolor inicial, pero Martín rápidamente le tomo por ambos lados de la cintura, obligándole a levantar el trasero.

–Por la chucha…

–¿Se siente rico, campeón?

Martín había comenzado a entrar lentamente hasta que al fin tuvo todo su miembro dentro de Manuel, momento en que el moreno le escucho soltar un gemido ronco de satisfacción por parte de su vecino. Se quedaron así un segundo hasta que Manuel se acostumbrara a su intrusión, mientras el rubio desparramaba besos por su espalda y paseaba sus manos por su cintura y cadera (Manuel aun no entendía porque le gustaba tanto esa pare de él)

–No me weí… –le dijo con la cara apoyada en el sillón. –Y para con la…ah, con la weá de "campeón", ¿queri?

–Pero si eso sos ¿o no?

–Sí… -dijo eso en un suspiro.

–Entonces sos el campeón.

–Ay por la chucha ¡Martín, muévete luego!

–A la orden, campeón.

Y entonces el primer movimiento de las caderas de Martín se hizo presente, sacando su miembro fuera de Manuel y volviendo a entrar con energía, arrancando gemidos de la boca del moreno enseguida. La velocidad del vaivén en las caderas de Martín comenzó siendo lento, pero al poco tiempo simplemente eran embestidas llenas de pasión y deseo por más.

El rubio estaba fascinado viendo la figura bajo su cuerpo, deleitándose con la seductora curva que formaba la espalda de Manuel cuando entraba, esa que le hacía levantar el trasero y los hombros a la vez, permitiéndole ir aún más adentro, disfrutando en mayor cantidad el calor de las apretadas paredes del chileno. Le encantaba esa posición, pero luego de un par de estocadas giro el cuerpo contrario con él aun dentro, solo para poder el rostro sonrojado y las expresiones lascivas de Manuel. Volvió a encantarse con su nueva vista, perdiéndose en los ojos miel de su compañero, los cuales prácticamente parecían brillar con vida propia.

Manuel intentaba ahogar la mayor cantidad de sus gemidos, una tarea medianamente llevadera considerando que tenía la cara hundida en el sillón, pero una vez que Martín le obligo a girar sus sonidos se hicieron mucho más notorios y ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad para retenerlos entre sus labios. El único consuelo que encontró a ello fue cuando el rubio le comenzó a besar entre embestidas ahogando un poco los gemidos, llamándole con una voz ronca que le hacía olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera Martín. Y él también quería decir el nombre del argentino, pero le salía entre cortado y se frustraba por siquiera poder componer una simple palabra.

–Ah…Mar…Martín…no. Espe-espera un…un poco, weón

–¿Qué es Manu? ¿Ya estas?

No lo había considerado hasta que Martín lo dijo, pero ciertamente sentía como su mente se iba poniendo cada vez más en blanco y sus músculos se iban tensando con mayor fuerza. Enredo las piernas en la cintura del rubio, al igual como lo hizo con los brazos en su cuello, buscando tocarle lo máximo posible, sentirlo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

–Entonces decímelo

Y las estocadas de Martín se detuvieron en el momento en que Manuel apretaba con mayor fuerza sus extremidades, obligándolo a buscar los ojos contrarios consternados.

–¿De que…de que weá hablai?

–De que me digás lo que queres. Si queres correrte entonces decímelo. Sino ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que quiere el campeón?

La sonrisa de Martín era perfecta, con sus dientes asomando balo los labios rojos por tanto beso y las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con lujuria y excitación al imaginar lo que pedía. Manuel por su parte tenía la boca abierta e intentaban cerrarla, pero la realidad era que aquello sí que le había tomado desprevenido y no lograba conectar las cosas necesarias para terminar de comprender lo que Martín decía.

–No, Martín. –al fin dijo al entender todo. –Ni cagando. Esta wea no e' una de tu porno, weón.

–¿Che, seguro que no queres decirlo?

Martín comenzó a sacar su miembro nuevamente, pero ahora dominaba la lentitud a la pasión de hace unos segundos. Salía tan lentamente que Manuel sintió aquello como eternidad, apretando fuertemente sus uñas contra la piel blanca de su vecino.

–¡Ya po Martín! Deja de wear.

–Decílo, nene. Solo son un par de palabras. Vos mandas, así que no puedo hacer nada que no pidás.

–¡Conchetumadre! –grito bajando la mirada, para luego volver a encontrar los ojos del rubio. –Quiero correrme…Martín.

Y en respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa del argentino aún más perfecta que la anterior al mismo tiempo que las embestidas retomaron su ritmo rápido, escuchando con claridad el choque de la piel. Martín llevo su mano derecha hasta el miembro de Manuel, comenzando a masturbarle con rapidez buscando hacerle llegar al orgasmo de una buena vez.

Manuel dejo escapar una maldición y apretó contra su el cuerpo de su vecino, tensando los músculos. Entonces su mente se puso en blanco y solo pudo gritar el nombre del rubio mientras todo su éxtasis se traducía en el líquido blanco que comenzaba a salir de su pene, ensuciando la mano ajena.

Martín no pudo ver la cara de su compañero, pero supo que este había acabado cuando escucho su nombre dicho en esa voz que lo mezclaba con gemidos y mediciones por igual. Sintió su mano ensuciarse por el líquido pegajoso de Manuel, pero no le dio importancia pues estaba más concentrado en abrirse paso a través de las paredes del moreno que se apretaron aún más luego del orgasmo, apretar el cuerpo contrario contra sí mismo con la mano que le quedaba libre, enterrando sus propios dedos en la espalda del chileno. Bastaron solo un par de embestidas más para que Martín nombrara a Manuel con una voz ronca en medio de su propio orgasmo, dejando toda su esencia dentro del moreno.

El rubio se dejó caer sobre su compañero, buscando recuperar su respiración normal y que los espasmos que ambos aun sentían disminuyeran. Saco su miembro de Manuel cuando este le intento empujar argumentando que pesaba. Martín lo maldijo por lo bajo diciendo que era un rompo momentos, pero aun así logro abrazarlo y retenerlo junto a él en ese estrecho sillón.

–Che, Manu.

–¿Qué queri?

–Felicidades por ganar la copa, boludo.

Y antes de que Manuel lograra decir algo o sonrojarse aún más, Martín aprovecho de besarle con todo el amor que tenía por él, sintiendo con gusto como el chileno le correspondía por igual.

–Pero no te creas tanto. Para la próxima yo seré el que gane.

–Ya te gane una, dema' que te gano la siguiente

–¿Queres apostar?

Manuel le sonrío de medio lado al instante, sabiendo que aquello era un reto con todas sus letras y él, José Manuel, nunca se negaba a un reto, mucho menos a uno en el que sabía iba a ganar.

–Dale po. Te apuesto que en el próximo partio' que tengamo' te volvemo' a ganar, argentino.

–Y yo te apuesto que el gana será mi Argentina querida, chileno.

Y entonces ambos, como pudieron por lo incomodo que resultaba estar en un sillón abrazados, se dieron la mano sonriendo con expresiones de seguridad en el rostro.

–La próxima vez sí que les vamos a partir el orto.

–La próxima vez vamo' a seguir volandole' la raja.

Manuel estaba confiado, ya había ganado una vez y suponía que esta iba a ser la primera de muchas victorias junto al elenco de campeones que tenía por selección; Martin por su parte seguía creyendo en que su suerte estaba esperando por él, solo necesitaba seguir apostando a ella y a la capacidad de su equipo que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí: Felicidades, te has ganado mi amor (y si leíste el capítulo anterior, te lo has ganado aún mas)

Quería hacer a un Manuel en el "lado b", poa si decirlo, porque igual la copa que se hizo en Chile fue súper criticada y todo, entonces quise intentar a un Manuel que si salía afectado por todo ello al final. De todas formas, los supuestos comentarios que Chile recibe en su contra en este fic son solo una exageración y no creo que todo un país odie a otro solo por ganar una copa.

De todas formas, si esto ofende, me disculpo pues no era mi intención.

Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir como palabras finales, por lo que solo puedo agradecerles por leer esta estúpida idea que tuve gracias a la bendita Copa América.

Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente gracias por seguir la historia!

See you~!

PD: Todas las opiniones vertidas en este fic son de entera responsabilidad de los personajes que las emiten (?)


End file.
